User talk:Omega natsu2/Archive 1
Virginity: Mine! Omega, the wiki word mark is already up on the list of our affiliates. :) Thank you, once again. ;D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 17:19, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Natsume Yuujinchou Affiliation Hello, I would like to affiliate between our wiki. If you agree, here's link to the wiki and wordmark http://natsumeyuujinchou.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png thank you for your consideration ;-) fyi I left the same message at your userpage at Rave wiki Miyanlove (talk) 06:27, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your quick reply, I've added your wiki to our affiliation section at mainpage. What about wiki Rave, do you also approve that? since you're also the admin there... Miyanlove (talk) 15:29, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hi, is it ok to affiliate this wiki with Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Wiki? I really like your wiki's design and I'm sure you'll also like ours. Thanks in advance. 10:53, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks. 13:14, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I can help Hello Omega, I wanted to ask Could you pass the code to place in the search, as this picture http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfansz/es/images/thumb/4/48/1144.png/800px-1144.png 05:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) RAW Heeey, dunno if you found it yet, but there seems to be some Black Bullet raw chapters here. ;o User:Miskos3 19:37, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright! User:Miskos3 19:42, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Ah that sucks, UQ Holder at least gets translated regularly, well more or less lol User:Miskos3 19:51, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Nice new wordmark ;-) The new wordmark looks cool, and also thanks for updating the wordmark at Natsume Yuujinchou affiliation ;-) Miyanlove (talk) 05:36, October 7, 2013 (UTC) That's indeed great news! Making this into anime, can't wait for that ;-). Hopefully they won't alter much the storyline from the manga, like what happened to Code:Breaker manga... Miyanlove (talk) 15:18, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh please, keep me updated, Thanks in advance ;D. Well, lets just say the Code:Breaker wikia community don't particularly want to deal with the anime storyline.nevermind that. ;-0 Miyanlove (talk) 15:38, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Busy? Hey, I haven't spoken to you in a while and I imagine that you've probably been busy playing X/Y but I was just wondering, I didn't want to bug you with my question again. I just hope you aren't angry/disappointed because I got blocked from FT chat for a week. (I commented here since your talk page here isn't as busy and if I have to talk about FT issues I wouldn't want to do it there, I hope you don't mind.) Hope Saber is healthy. :3 [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] :Okay, it's just that I'm still in limbo as to why some wikis are thrown out of whack and others weren't, but I didn't want to keep posting under that thread, since it's sort of old now and I didn't know if you would see it. And anyway it isn't my fault, its the fault of whoever thought it was a good idea to make KuroAshi a chat mod. I don't even know why I was blocked, but everyone was being really rude while I was there so I didn't care enough to question it. (In fact I was about to leave when he blocked me, so I really don't understand.) And since I figured you'd be busy, I didn't plan on coming back for a week anyway, since you probably wouldn't be on. He just got really defensive for some reason when I tried to figure out what he was trying to say to me (it didn't make any sense), so he kicked me like a 12 year-old throwing a temper tantrum. Then when I said I was leaving because everyone was obviously ignoring me to get me to leave, he blocked me. If he was voted in, I'd be curious to see who voted for him, since he isn't very mature. I didn't care enough to question it, and no one wants me back on, so they didn't remove it or question it either. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] ::That's the thing! I hadn't said anything for five minutes and then I decided to leave and when I announced it he kicked me and then he blocked me, lol. I guess he wanted to make sure I didn't come back on or something, though I think a week is a little ridiculous. Misconduct abuse of power Very weird. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] :::Nah, like I said, I wasn't planning on coming on again for the next week anyway. He'll feed you some excuse anyway and everyone will back him up, except maybe Fintin, who was there and trying to get everyone to stop egging me on. Kuro would probably say I was provoking everyone just by opening my mouth or something (even if it was just to let them know I was leaving). >__> The block reason was "disrupting chat" so I'm assuming that's what he was thinking. So if I can't even go on without speaking, there's no point in going on at all. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] ::::Lol, I wouldn't go so far as to label it as "mature", just pragmatic. XD I don't want to stir up more trouble. So many people seem to avoid me on chat, I wouldn't want to anger the community anymore to the point that it affects my ability to edit over there. And absolutely! Lol, I was so sad that we didn't get to do it last week. :P [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] Theory Btw, I have a theory about how Amon might possibly return. I'll have to tell you about it some time. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] :Lol, okay. And no, it has to do with Vaatu. XP [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] ::Hehehe... >:) [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] No new episode of LoK tomorrow! Aaaahsksjfld!! [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] :>_> [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] Sorry I didn't see your message. I didn't come online on Friday since there was no new episode. :/ I'd be happy to tell you what my theory was any time, though. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] :Sorry. ~(._.)~ Maybe next Friday. :P [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] Happy Halloween to you too ;-) btw, I'm a female.... Miyanlove (talk) 07:11, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! :D Happy Halloween to you, happy halloween to you! Tho I'm a male :D 12:59, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, is your chat working properly now? My wiki's chat is back to normal too, I think. Though our polls are still a little out of whack... [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 23:04, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry, the episode wasn't that great. There were a couple important moments, but meh. And I can still chat if you're free! [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 01:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the writers have been making questionable choices this season and sidelining Tenzin unceremoniously is one of them. And I didn't like how they just sort of dropped Vaatu in the episode, like no lead up. That's sort of a dramatic revelation that Unalaq is working for Vaatu, and it wasn't obvious to assume that he would have been just from last episode. They haven't even explained what his plan is; perhaps they think it's obvious, but I don't know. And with all this Harmonic Convergence stuff going on, the Republic City plotline seems sort of pointless/distracting. Especially with Mako's relationship problems. Like...can't we give more screen time to expand the main plot? I think since they didn't expect Korra to be renewed for a new season, they didn't really plan out the story very well like they did last season, but that's just my take. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 02:48, November 7, 2013 (UTC) One Piece Affiliation Hi there, One Piece Wiki recently got affiliates so would you like to affiliate this wiki and rave master wiki with it? Thanks in advance. 10:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) >_> *Really* unfunny. Ultraprime2 (Talk) >_> Ultraprime2 (Talk) Re:Annoying Sorry I didn't show up last Friday; my computer has been broken and I don't know when I'll be able to fix it. >_> But yeah, Korra is pretty annoying. I thought Aang was the worst Avatar ever, but Korra makes him look great in comparison. She makes everything worse. Iroh appearing this ep was cool, and overall I think this episode was probably the best they've put out this season (which to some extent isn't saying much), but seeing Wan Shi Tong, Iroh, Vaatu, Unalaq and the rest of the Spirit World was really cool, so I liked it. But I don't expect much from Korra anymore, so that part didn't surprise me. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 03:21, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :The screen is broken. No idea why. It maybe the LCD cord or my graphics card. Not sure yet. And last night was epic! The Harmonic Convergence was perfect and Vaatu is free! XD Couldn't be happier, lol. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 18:58, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::True, some of the mystery of the Avatar has faded, but since Korra has overused/misused the Avatar state and it looks like we'll have another Avatar soon anyway, that part doesn't really bother me. I always thought the Avatar was sort of a bogus position anyway; too much power in the hands of one person which can easily be abused. That's why I agree with Unalaq, that there needs to be a second Avatar aligned with Vaatu to even things out. How can things be balanced if only Raava prevails? That's like having daytime with no night. It's just a different kind of imbalance, and since Amon failed to cleanse Korra of her bending, only Unalaq can even out that inequity by fusing with Vaatu. This way, the Avatar and anti-Avatar will fight for all eternity, and while they fight, the influence of both will be cancelled out and neither will have sway over the world and people can finally live without the Avatar imposing his/her will on their cultures. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 21:56, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I was looking forward to it when I thought that Book 2 ended with Vaatu laughing in Korra's face; now that I know there's more to the finale than I thought, I just hope that the anti-Avatar becomes a thing that carries forward. If not then I'll be real disappointed, haha. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 23:53, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::ME TOO, OMG. :P [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 02:21, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Finale It was so good... T^T Right up until the end...I cried. Poor Unalaq/Vaatu. Stupid writers, letting Unalaq reincarnate would have given them so much material to work with. A Dark Avatar returns season practically writes itself. But the way Unalaq owned Korra (with one element mind you) all the way up until the end was epic. If it weren't for Jinora falling out of the sky with a ball of light...asshkafrijkablssh. >:( We were so close. Just wait until next Harmonic Convergence! >.< [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 18:51, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I watched it on TV. Even if my computer was functional, I would have preferred to wait it out. The suspense is fun and it gives me something to look forward to during the week. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 17:05, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation?? Hi there, Mega!! I'm Michee, a rollback user at Kuroshitsuji Wiki!! With proper permission from the admins, I came to ask for an affiliation with your Wiki!! If you're interested, here's our wordmark!! Thank you!! Michee (talk) Thank you very much!! (: Michee (talk) Affiliation Hello! This is Torquil, I am an Admin/Bcrat at the Shokugeki-no Soma Wiki and I would like to inquire as to whether or not this site would like to affiliate with ours. Please contact me. - User:Torquil Thank You, Your banner has been added ^_^ 15:07, November 30, 2013 (UTC) VisualEditor Hey there! I'm Trevor and I work on Wikia's VisualEditor team. I see you turned on the in Labs then turned it off a bit later. Would you mind taking this survey so we can make it better? Thanks! -- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 00:03, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for responding! We hope to get the VE to a place where new contributors can succeed at their first several edits on Wikia better than our current rich-text and source editors do. -- -- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 00:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::RE: Images I can't really speak to that. You'll have to write into to ask our technical support team. -- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 01:10, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Early Holiday Greetings Hey, Mega! How've you been?! My laptop is still lightyears away from being repaired, don't ask, it's a tragic story that I will one day turn into a dramatic opera. That aside, we need to chat before the holidays really kick in! >_< Because then, I will really have, like, no time to socialize, I will be too busy traveling and enjoying my presents. :P Kiss Saber for me, hope he's happy and healthy, meow. =^.^= P.S. Love your avi, OMG! Heehee... :P [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 05:10, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Lol, it isn't my laptop, it's just the process of trying to get it fixed. And OMG, I've been waiting for Minerva to regain consciousness, I had no idea that Oracion Seis was free. >:3 Muahaha!! I assume that's the most recent chapter? [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 23:28, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::You know what that means, right? Epic Oracion Seis vs. Tartaros Battle, I bet! :D [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 00:05, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, Mashima is a troll. Don't forget how anti-climatically he ended the GMGs. I'm on right now if you have time for a quick chat. :P [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 04:37, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::I guess I just missed you, well, I just wanted to tell you about J-Stars Victory Vs. and Hyrule Warriors; I don't know if you're a Legend of Zelda or Dynasty Warriors fan or not, but the first one is an all-stars/crossover manga/anime fighting game, so I'm sure it will appeal to you. :P Look them up if you don't already know about them! [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 05:10, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::No reason! XD I just thought they were cool games, and so I wanted to tell you about them (particularly J-Stars) in case you hadn't heard about them. :P Merry Christmas Eve, btw! [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 11:18, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Yourself! 'Sup, Mega!! I hear you loud and clear! The weird thing is, I'm using mangapanda, and the pages for the references seemed to be incorrect! Trust me, I wouldn't change references if I thought they were okay. And the only reason I reworded some of the sentences on the respective pages I have edited thus far is because I thought the previous wording seemed awkward. Of course, that is simply my opinion, and hopefully I didn't offend you! So I'll see what I can do about my editings, I guess I just don't think I'm doing that much wrong. Not that I'm saying your fears are misplaced, I guess maybe I'm a little set in my ways. Oh well, everybody needs to change something every once and a while. Anywho, thanks for your message, and feel free to talk to me about the same issue on Fairy Tail Wiki as well! If you think that its wrong, then just tell me! I don't mind my edits being reversed, as long as somebody gives me a good explanation. Thanks again! :3 Oh, and I'll get my sig up and ready before too long, sorry about the long timestamp! 05:25, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Hey, Mega! Happy New Year and Happy Birthday!! Hope you don't get shorted presents just 'cuz your birthday is so close to Christmas. :P If I had any artistic talent, I'd have made you a Kagura-themed card, but art and I don't get along. >.< Maybe one day I'll get better at it. Luckily it looks like people on FT had the same idea, so hopefully that'll make up for it. So all I have is my best wishes! Have a great day and an even better year!! :D [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 18:34, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hahaha, yes I think I know why you're asking...and I probably will at least take a peek at it. I've been fairly curious about the series since I've been coming here. The new anime lately have been really high quality, so I'll watch almost anything so long as it has some fine eye candy and the art quality is really good. (Seems shallow, I know, haha XD) And awww, sorry to hear about your plans. :P At least it wasn't a total wash, even though in my opinion, a birthday with friends is the most fun. I guess you'll have to take a rain check...or, snow check? :D [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 05:22, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Speaking of eye candy, what did you think of Jellal's fight with the OS? Things are getting real pretty fast. >o< I hope they have a real fight and not just a "oh, you've proven your resolve, Jellal. We'll help you for now..." kind of thing and tie it up after throwing a few punches. >_> P.S. Why is Rentaro the only hot guy in Black Bullet? T^T At least he's the lead. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 05:35, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, I do. But they didn't have names so I didn't include them. >_> Are they new characters that are going to get names? Or are they just background people? [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 19:47, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Verrry interesting. Number 1 & 2 look very nice, particularly guy number 1. I'll definitely be watching. Question, though; it doesn't look like the manga has many chapters, so is it going to be a short anime, then? Like one season of 13 episodes or something? The animeverse is littered with tiny little one-season gems like that; so short, so very sad. There are plenty of series that I can think of which deserve more than one season...oh well. T^T P.S.S. I got White 2 in the mail the other day! :D I'm only at Virbank City though... ( _ _) [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 05:53, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Lol, I know I'm behind. ;D Hopefully, though, I'll be done in time to get X or Y in the Spring. If not, I'll probably just wait for the sequel. [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 19:21, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Lol, why not?? :P [[User:Suzaku of the Bells|'Suzu no Suzaku']]♦♦♦[[User talk:Suzaku of the Bells|'鈴を鳴らして']] 00:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) New Wiki Wordmark Hi, I'm JD25 from the Iron Knight WIki, a wiki affiliated with yours. Therefore I would like to inform you that our wiki has a new wormark so you can change it. Thanks for your time. JD25 (talk) 01:07, January 9, 2014 (UTC)